


Lemres' Melody

by personqwer



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: I love lemres a lot this just in, Other, puyo puyo - Freeform, puyo puyo fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personqwer/pseuds/personqwer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemres, a talented senior at a magical school in the world of Puyo, returns to his childhood school and remembers why he loved to play the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemres' Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I love puyo it needs more fics so I.....

Not very many people knew of the piano at the magical school. Only a select few teachers knew at all, one being Ms. Accord. It was probably hers, now that Lemres thought about it, but, the reason why Accord had a piano was beyond him. It seemed plausible she could play, but, he had never seen, nor heard her do anything besides teach magic, or talk to that weird cat of hers. Lemres specialized in the magical properties of animals and the art of turning into them, as well as a few other things, but he could never quite put his finger on what about that cat skeeved him out. But enough about that, and back to that piano…

He had been an official visitor to this school again today, teaching a class in place of Ms. Accord about various different higher-level spells. He was supposed to leave after the school day was over, but he found himself sticking around until dark. Accord didn't seek him out to give him the boot, so he just assumed he had free reign of the place. The perks of being a good student: teachers trusted you.

He headed upstairs, letting his mind wander to the old music room that used to be here. Once upon a time, Lemres went to this school as a freshman, and back then, this school had a few other programs for students to learn about the arts. Lemres took piano lessons that year, as Accord donated her piano to that class. Typically, people like him had special, inspirational reasons for wanting to learn to play such a fine instrument. But, Lemres simply wanted to play. Magic was nice and all, and magic could play instruments for you with the right spells, but there wasn't as much soul in the notes being played than when you play it yourself.

Lemres headed down the hallway on the second floor of the school. The vacant and silent nature of the place brought Lemres a peaceful sense of tranquility; this place, old as it was, brought him back to his youth. Walking down this hall, towards the music room of his childhood, made him remember all the times he’d grab his bags and run excitedly down the narrow passage between bustling students, the chatter of the them all around him drowning out the clicks of the heels of his school uniform shoes. He smiled, realizing he had already arrived at his destination, and that he had spent at least a minute lost in his thoughts just standing in place, staring at the door labeled ‘Music Room’.

Lemres reached over and turned the door handle- but found his attempt rudely halted. Lemres tried once more, but to the same result. The door was locked, for god knows how long. Lemres looked around, adjusting his hat and hoping nobody was watching him to see what he was about to do. Picking the lock with magic wouldn't hurt anyone, right? And he’d lock it on his way out anyway. Lemres wielded his wand, and tapped the door handle. A satisfying ‘click!’ sounded, and he was now able to open the door.

Stepping inside, Lemres closed the door behind him. A window to outside was on the far side of the room. Lemres always remembered sunlight pouring in through the clear glass and giving the room a happy, warm, and welcoming vibe. But at this hour, the room was bathed in blue moonlight, with the lights off. The darkness outside and in, with the moonlight illuminating the floorboards made Lemres feel so much older. He remembered this room being active, with a warm palette, filled with the energy and excitement of the other students happy to play their respective instruments. Everything now seemed smaller thanks to his height, and with the silence and the cool blue light pouring in, it brought Lemres a nostalgic feeling in his chest. It really has been awhile since this room was used, hasn't it? 

The piano itself, on the far left of the door, was just as grand as Lemres remembered. It was a bit dusty, which Lemres confirmed by running his hand over the top. With one glance at his dust-caked hand, he rubbed it off and onto the floor. This poor thing had been neglected since he left this school, at the end of freshman year.

He wiped off the seat, and sat himself down in front of the piano. He gently ran his fingertips over the keys, with thin layers of dust following. It had been so long since he last had piano keys beneath his fingers, and it honestly felt good. Lemres involuntarily smiled, childish wonder washing over him for a moment as he examined what he considered his long lost friend.

He pressed a few keys down, getting a satisfactory sound in return. It seemed the old felt hammers were still in great shape as they once had been, and the strings within the instrument vibrated at the perfect frequency. Lemres instinctively looked at where the sheet music would be, and frowned slightly. There was no sheet music… He hadn't ever gone without sheet music when playing before, but… his compelling need to use this non-magical contraption was strong.

Lemres closed his eyes, and took his hat off. He put it up on the top of the piano, and leaned his head back with a sigh. He raked his fingers through his bangs. What was he doing here? He should be on his way home, and this could be considered trespassing… 

Oh well, Lemres thought, Since I'm here, I might as well just play.

That was what he came here to do, was it not? It would have been pointless if he just showed up to look at his old classroom and then leave. Lemres sat up straighter, now just rubbing off all the dust on the keys as he thought about a song he could play; he tended to fidget when he was deep in thought. 

Well, here goes nothing.

Lemres opened his eyes again, and put his hands back on the keyboard. His fingers began to move across the keys, tapping them -at first- gingerly. The soft sounds they made plucked at Lemres’ sentimental heartstrings. He almost felt like crying as he heard the notes fly from this magnificent machine.

His eyes fell unfocused, as he had no sheet music to read. He let his senses of touch and hearing handle it all. His fingers knew what to do, they flew along the keyboard, pure muscle memory motivating them to glide and jump and tap. The classical melody Lemres created echoed throughout the room. Lemres could not and would not think about what he was making. He did not recognize his own work, it seemed to be a flawless compilation of many pieces he had memorized when he was young. 

The music brought Lemres into a trance. He could see glowing flowers sprouting from all around the room and in the air, followed by magical energies flying around him and the room. They all carved through the darkness of the room, dancing above his piano. The beautiful fractals his song had given birth to surrounded him, spreading outward in all directs, color uncertain and ever changing. His song, straight from his soul carved shapes into the light and made it prace and run in every which way. His fingers, given the power of life, went along their path with even more certainty. His music was his own.

Lemres closed his eyes, bowing his head as he continued to play his song. He heard other instruments, and though he could not see, the remarkable growth of magical life created an orchestral ecosystem above his piano. Transparent and translucent instruments formed themselves in one big tree of harmony, playing together in tune with Lemres’ piano. All tied together by the melody, the energy all around him showed Lemres’ heart, color blossoming from within itself and the movement in such a specific pattern circling the man seated before the piano. He was lost in the music, the orchestra he created within his mind brought to life by his magic told him a story words could not express. He felt young once more.

His song died down bit by bit, color fading until all that was left was the slow paced ending song solo of his piano. A single green energy drifted along the surface of the piano, waving up and down in pitch with what was played. With one final note, Lemres ended it all, and the green life before him was extinguished.

Lemres had not realized he was crying. He hunched over, gasping and crying slightly. But his tears were not made from despair, it was in fact a much sweeter sorrow. He longed for the life he had lived prior, and the performance he had put on revealed his soul to himself. He put the lid over the keys and grabbed his hat, putting it back on. He wiped his tears, and glanced back at the doorway behind him.

“You can come in, you know. I just got a bit caught up in myself there.” Lemres said to the figure outside.

A younger girl, in a black maid-like dress and a ribbon bow entered. Feli had been found out, and blushed. She admired Lemres for his awareness of his surroundings. 

“I did not know you could play, Mr. Lemres… That was… The most beautiful thing I have ever heard.” Feli said, slowly approaching the older student. Feli did not know what to do with this new information. She felt as if she had just looked into another person’s very being. She couldn't bring herself to think about herself, Lemres had shown himself in a new light.

“...Thank you, it was nothing. Just a little warm up of the ol’ musical muscles. Hey, wait, weren't you supposed to be tutoring Klug on divination?” Lemres asked Feli, his usual expression returning. Typical him. He did not seem to mind Feli witnessing this side of him. He trusted her.

“...We finished.” Feli said, looking at the window. Even now, no, especially now, it was hard to talk to Lemres…

“Where is he now?” Lemres asked, smiling. He had a hunch, but…

“KYAAH!” A tree branch snapped outside the window, and a familiar someone fell to the ground below. It seemed Feli was not Lemres’ only audience.

“There he is.” Lemres chuckled a bit, heading over to the window and opening it. He peered down to spot Klug on the grass, one story down. “You okay there, Klug? That was a hard fall!”

“...Idiot.” Feli mumbled to herself, darkly.

“I- I'm fine! I was just… Wondering what you were doing here at such an hour, playing piano music for AT LEAST--....” Klug quickly checked his pocket watch, “...--Ten minutes!!” 

“Ten minutes? Wow, really? I guess time flies when you're having fun… Come on up, Klug! Want me to warp you?” Lemres asked, pointing his wand at Klug.

“No!! No no no, I can do it myself, watch…!! Huah!” Klug used teleportation magic to poof himself up in between Lemres and Feli, causing the latter to glare. Klug was a bit dizzy, and swayed, but otherwise successful.

“Hah! See, Mr. Lemres? I can teleport!” Klug crossed his arms, smiling smugly. “So… There’s a piano in this room? I never knew… i mean, I knew about the room! But I've never been inside! Where'd you learn to play like that?”

“...Yes, where… I'd love to know, Mr. Lemres.” Feli asked, deliberately a suck-up. But she really was interested.

Lemres laughed, “Aha! Yes, this piano belonged to Ms. Accord once… I'll tell you on the way out. You two can’t stay out past curfew, I bet.”


End file.
